"NeverForget the Shadows" Die Schatten vergessen nie!
Das Jadereich Buch II '"HIDE AND SEEK" Kein Weg zurück!'' ''Wer hat das Recht verdient ein Held zu sein?'' ''Jemand der nur des Kampfes wegen in den Krieg zieht?'' ''Jemand der nur zum Schwert greift damit sein Name die Jahrhunderte überdauert?'' ''Jemand der den Krieg nutzt um sich mit Ruhm zu schmücken?'' ''A'uf diese Fragen wird jeder seine eigenen Antworten haben oder nie welche finden. Doch ich schätze mich Glücklich, erleben zu dürfen, wie wahre Helden aus dem Schatten hervortraten. Als alles verloren schien, als die Welt um mich in Hoffnungslosigkeit und Chaos versank, behielten einige Wenige die Ruhe. Sie gaben die Hoffnung nicht auf und sicherten damit die Zukunft des Kaiserreiches. Ich möchte die Ereignisse dieser Tage nieder schreiben damit sie niemand vergisst. Ich möchte davon berichten wie ein Mann den großen Traum des Kaisers zunichte machte, wie acht mutige Kämpfer das Erbe des Kaisers und die Insignien der Macht vor den Händen der Feinde bewahrten. Es ist nicht die Fähigkeit zu kämpfen allein, die einen herausragenden Krieger ausmacht. Es ist auch sein Verstand und die richtige Einschätzung der Situation oder seines Gegners. In all den Jahren traf ich nur auf wenige, welche all diese Tribute in sich trugen und zu nutzen wussten. Fujio Okawa ---- center|550px Prolog; I'rgend wo in einer anderen Stadt im Jadereich. Yoko Shinjo nutzte jede Minute die sich ihr bot um wiederum ihre eigene Rache zu planen. Sie galt nicht etwa dem Mörder ihres Vetters Koji, sondern dem Mann der ihn ums Leben brachte. Sie fragte nicht danach ob Tomoyuki Tanaka die Hintergründe kannte oder nicht. Der Mann, der sie während der zwei Jahre der Gefangenschaft vor Schändung und Gewalt bewahrt hatte, war nicht mehr am leben. Aus Yokos Sicht hatte er damit den Mord an Koji wieder gut gemacht. Zum anderen gab ihr jener Samurai Geborgenheit und Liebe. Doch hatte er zum Ende des Krieges den Weg des Seppuku gewählt. Daran trug Tomoyuki Tanaka die Schuld. Für die junge Frau gab es keinen Grund von ihrer Rache ab zusehen. Ihrem jüngeren Vetter, der Schuld am Krieg trug, dem stand Tomoyuki bis zuletzt zur Seite. Doch dem Mann der einer Tochter kaiserlichem Blutes bei stand als sie alleine war, den bestrafte er. Yoko Shinjo weinte und strich sich über ihren Bauch. „Bald mein Sohn,“ sprach sie leise, „wird der Mörder deines Vaters zur Rechenschaft gezogen.“ Die junge Frau winkte ihre Diener zu sich, „bringt die zwei Truhen mit in den Hof.“ Sie selbst ging mit ehrwürdigen Schritten voraus. So wie sie lange Zeit beobachtet und geübt hatte. Mit einem Seidentuch strich sie letzten Tränen von den Wangen, es ziemte sich nicht unter Attentätern eine Schwäche zu zeigen. V'''ierundzwanzig Männer hatten sich im Hof eingefunden. Jeder von ihnen ein Attentäter und Kopfgeldjäger dessen Namen gefürchtet wurden. Yoko Shinjo hatte sie sorgfältig ausgewählt. „Warum noch andere?“ fragte einer der Attentäter missmutig, „ich arbeite alleine!“ Ein anderer wiederholte es und sein Gesicht verriet das er sich beleidigt fühlte. „Meine werten Herren,“ begann Yoko mit harter und entschlossener Stimme, „mir ist bekannt das ein jeder hier gefürchtet ist und der Name alleine so manchen auf der Stelle erschaudern lässt.“ „Doch ist jener Mann, dessen Kopf ihr mir bringen sollt,“ fuhr sie fort, „mindestens so gefährlich wie ihr, wenn nicht noch gefährlicher.“ „Zudem ist er nicht alleine,“ sprach Yoko weiter ohne von ihrer Entschlossenheit ab zulassen, „sieben Krieger begleiten ihn, ein jeder ein guter Kämpfer den man nicht unterschätzen sollte.“ „Zu was sind diese Krieger im Stande?“ fragte ein Kopfgeldjäger unbeeindruckt, „gibt es noch etwas das wir wissen sollten?“ „Ich habe sie nicht kämpfen sehen,“ erwiderte Yoko trocken, „doch haben sie der Übermacht, die meine Heimatstadt überrannten lange Widerstand geleistet.“ „Sind es jene die dem Heer der vier Shogune in den letzten Stunden viele Verluste bei brachten?“ wollte ein anderer Attentäter wissen, „wenn ja, währen es endlich Krieger die zu jagen es sich lohnt!“ Yoko Shinjo nickte, „diese Männer und Frauen sind euer Ziel.“ „Frauen?“ meinte wieder ein anderer Kopfgeldjäger mit gierigem Gesicht, „schönen Frauen?“ „Die Frauen die eure Zielperson begleiten gehörten zu den schönsten der Kaiserstadt,“ entgegnete Yoko mit finsterem Grinsen, „sie gehören euch, ich verlange nur nach dem Kopf des einen!“ ''Nachwort A'm Donnerstagmorgen den 25.07.1177 verließen die Acht Roshin Hay. Zwei von vier Shogunen galt es noch auszuschalten. Einer befand sich im Krieg mit den Reitervölkern an der östlichen Reichsgrenze und der andere hatte sich in seinen Palast zurück gezogen. Dieser lag im Herzen der Stadt Kikukawa. Kapitel 1: '„Ich möchte dich in Sicherheit wissen,... M'iki Saegusa Shinjo lag wach in ihrem Bett und starrte an die bemalte Decke. Ihr Herz raste und ihr Verstand führte wilde Gefechte mit ihren Gefühlen. Sie hatte wieder den letzten Kampf ihres Gemahls vor Augen. Sie sah wie Koji durch ein Verletzung des rechten Knöchel, zu straucheln begann und die Oberhand verlor. Ein kleiner Felsen, der knapp mehr als eine Faust aus dem Boden ragte, hatte das Schicksal ihrer großen Liebe besiegelt. Sie schloss die Augen und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte den Mann verloren dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Miki schluckte und dachte an das Versprechen gegenüber Tomoyuki Tanaka. Sich zu verbergen bis er ihr ein Zeichen zu kommen ließ. Wenn ich nichts unternehme, wimmerte sie in ihren Gedanken, werde ich auch den besten Freund Koji´s und mir verlieren. Wieder kreisten Bilder in ihrem Kopf um her. Traurige Erinnerungen aus den sieben Kriegsjahren und aus den Tagen davor. Im Traum befand sie sich wieder in dem Teehaus wo sich die drei Freunde regelmäßig getroffen hatten. Miki, Koji und Tomoyuki zogen sich hier hin zurück wenn sie den Feierlichkeiten bei Hofe entkommen wollten. Es war der Tag vor der Reise, welche das Unglück in die Heimat bringen sollte. „Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten,“ sprach Koji ernst und blickte Tomoyuki in die Augen, „selbst der beste Kämpfer kann durch das Schwert oder einen Pfeil sein Leben verlieren.“ „Was willst du mir damit,....“ erwiderte Tomoyuki bevor sein Freund ihm in den Satz fiel. „Sollte ich im Kampf mit dem Leben bezahlen,“ fuhr Koji mit noch ernsterer Stimme fort, „bitte ich dich darum auf Miki aufzupassen.“ Der Bogenschütze und Attentäter schluckte und es verschlug ihm die Sprache. Auch Miki blickte ihren Gemahl mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du weißt nicht von was du gerade redest,“ brachte die junge Frau gequält heraus, „was ist los mit dir?“ „Ich möchte dich in Sicherheit wissen wenn der Kampf meinen Tribut fordert,“ betonte Koji und seine Betroffenheit war ihm jetzt deutlich an zusehen, „ich weiß nicht warum, doch sagt mir meine innerste Stimme, dass unruhige Zeiten auf uns zukommen.“ '''I'n diesem Moment zerbrach das Bild um Miki herum in tausend Scherben. Sie rieb sich die Augen mit dem ersten Sonnenlicht des neuen Tages. Sie trat an das Fenster und versuchte sich an den wunderschönen Gärten zu erfreuen. Die kleinen Bäche und Wege die sich zwischen bunten Blumeninseln vorbei schlängelten. Im Palast von Isao Kiriyama war sie sicher doch wo war Tomoyuki jetzt? Verlief sein Vorhaben nach Plan auch wenn diese Kopfgeldjäger jetzt jagt auf ihn machten? Kaltes Entsetzen erfasste sie als sie an das Gespräch im Hof dachte. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur damit nicht. Die Schwester ihres Gemahls hatte den Mann verraten der ihnen alle das Leben rettete. Miki konnte nicht einfach da sitzen und zusehen. Noch nie hatte sie ein Wort gebrochen, doch einmal ist immer das erste Mal. Sie zog sich an und suchte das kleine Gästehaus auf in dem Mayumi Nagamine und Yutaka Sada untergebracht waren. Die beiden und auch Kazuo Yamabe hatte Tomoyuki ihr als Leibwachen zugeteilt bevor er einen anderen Weg einschlug. „Was wünscht ihr?“ fragte Mayumi neugierig, „ist alles in Ordnung?“ „Nein, gar nichts ist in Ordnung,“ sprach Miki mit trauriger Stimme, „ihr und ich habt einen Schwur geleistet, den wir jetzt brechen müssen.“ Die zwei Bogenschützen runzelten die Stirn. „Was ist vorgefallen?“ erkundigte sich Yutaka verwirrt, „erzähl es uns.“ In allen Details berichtete Miki von Yoko´s Verrat und den Kopfgeldjägern. „Warten wir auf Kazuo,“ entgegnete Mayumi sichtlich erschrocken, „warten wir ab was er dazu sagt.“'' Kapitel 2: '"Shin Shokai" Kopfgeld! A'm Sonntagmorgen, den 28.07.1177 war Yoshito an zusehen, dass die Nacht langweilig gewesen sein musste. Mit gerunzelter Stirn trottete er an den Tisch und leerte eine Tasse Tee. Den sanften und frischen Geruch nahm der junge Mann nicht war. „Manchmal kann eine Nachtwache so langweilig sein,“ brummte Yoshito zermürbt, „dieser wohlgenährte Bastard hat seinen Palast nicht verlassen, nur seine Diener verlassen die Festung.“ Akane lächelte aufmunternd, „das ist doch kein Grund um schlecht gelaunt zu sein.“ Nach und nach fanden auch die anderen sich im Speisezimmer ein. „Was ergab die nächtliche Beobachtung?“ erkundigte sich Akiba mit müden Augen, „der Shogun scheint sich nur noch in seinem Palast zu bewegen?“ Yoshito nickte nur gequält und stocherte in der Schale mit Reis herum. „Wenn er nicht raus kommen will,“ schmatzte Yuji vergnügt, „müssen wir ihn raus locken.“ „Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?“ wollte Kiriko wissen und schenkte der Runde Tee nach, „wir haben noch den größten Teil des Geld aus Roshin Hay.“ „Der Shogun wird sich nicht durch ein Kopfgeld aus seiner Festung locken lassen,“ meinte Akiba mit gerunzelter Stirn, „wir brauchen einen anderen Köder um den Tiger aus seinem Versteck zu locken.“ „Was wäre der nächste Schritt um den Kaisertitel an sich zu reißen?“ gab Tomoyuki zu denken, „gehen wir nur mal davon aus, auch der zweite Sohn des Kaisers wäre gefallen.“ „Wie kann sich der Shogun den Anspruch auf den Kaisertitel sichern?“ „Er müsste sich in die ehrwürdige Blutlinie einheiraten,“ antwortete Miyuki auf der Stelle, „wir brauchten nur einen Brief an Yoko Shinjo schreiben und,...“ „Nein das können wir nicht,“ unterbrach Tomoyuki mit harter Stimme, „sie wirkte nicht sehr erfreut als sie von Takaki Aso´s Seppuku erfuhr.“ „Das solltest du nicht über bewerten,“ meinte Kiriko zuversichtlich, „so kurz nach der Flucht war sie eben etwas durcheinander.“ „Ich gebe dir gerne recht,“ sprach Tomoyuki jetzt nachdenklich, „doch mein gefühl sagt mir, dass wir Yoko nicht mehr trauen können.“ „'''D'ann kommt nur noch eine Person in Frage,“ bemerkte Akiba der mittlerweile hellwach war, „Mi,...!“ „Wage es nicht aus zusprechen!“ fuhr es aus Tomoyuki heraus und sein Gesicht nahm bösartige Züge an, „wage es nicht einmal daran zu denken!“ Der junge Mann erschrak und wich zurück, so hatte er seinen Freund noch nie erlebt. Tonlos verließ Tomoyuki das Zimmer. Alle übrigen Augen ruhten nun auf ihm. „Was habe ich falsches gesagt?“ schluckte Akiba betroffen, „was ist in ihn gefahren das er so reagiert?!“ „Das wüssten wir jetzt auch gerne,“ unterstützte Yoshito seinen Freund und Kampfgefährten, „nicht du hast einen Fehler gemacht, er war es!“ „Auch wenn es uns jetzt nicht gefällt,“ mischte sich Yoshito ein, „müssen wir Tomoyuki zur Rede stellen.“ Die anderen sahen sich lange an und nickten dann zeitgleich. Im Zimmer neben an hatte Tomoyuki die Gebetshaltung eingenommen. Übelkeit machte sich in ihm breit und ein schlechtes Gewissen suchte ihn heim. Bei all den Planungen hatte er etwas wichtiges völlig außer Acht gelassen. Seine Freunde wussten nichts von dem Versprechen gegen über Koji Shinjo. Er musste es ihnen sagen, jetzt oder nie. Noch immer innerlich zerrissen trat er in das Esszimmer zurück. „Es tut mir leid,“ sprach er leise und blickte auf den Boden, „es gibt da etwas, dass ihr wissen müsst.“ „Ich habe Koji Shinjo versprochen,“ fuhr der Attentäter traurig und mit Schuldgefühlen fort, „auf seine Frau Miki aufzupassen, sollte er in der Schlacht fallen.“ „Ich hätte es euch vorher sagen müssen,“ gab Tomoyuki zu und fühlte sich wieder erleichtert.'' '„Shin Shokai!“ sprach eine Frauenstimme die zuvor nicht da gewesen war, „jemand hat ein Kopfgeld auf dich angesetzt!“ Der Bogenschütze und Attentäter erschrak, doch nicht wegen der Nachricht, sondern der jungen Frau wegen die sie überbrachte. Kapitel 3: '"„Wenn du fällst,“'' ''N'och immer Starr vor Schreck blickte Tomoyuki auf die Frau die jetzt vor ihm stand. Sie hätte nicht hier sein dürfen. Sie hatte ihm vor etwas gewarnt, doch mit so etwas hatte er bereits gerechnet. Doch nicht das sie, die es besser wissen musste, sich aus dem sicheren Versteckt wagte. „Ihr geht jetzt bitte,“ sprach er nachdenklich und wandte sich jetzt an die Neue, „du folgst mir, denn wir haben etwas zu regeln.“ Die sieben verließen das Zimmer und die Frau folgte Tomoyuki in das Zimmer mit den Betten. „Welcher Wahnsinn hat von dir Besitz ergriffen?!“ fragte er jetzt und sah seiner Gegenüber tief in die Augen, „wir haben es ihm versprochen und du hast dein Wort gebrochen!“ „Ich wollte dich warnen,“ sprach Miki leise, „wenn du auch fällst, habe ich alle Menschen verloren, die mir etwas bedeuten.“ „Du, die mich sehr gut kennt,“ brummte der Bogenschütze und Attentäter traurig, „als ob ich an diese Gefahr nicht selbst gedacht hätte.“ „Nur nicht, dass sie es so früh in die Tat umsetzte,“ ärgerte sich Tomoyuki, „aber was sollst, nun ist dem ebenso.“ „Doch wie soll ich die Männer bestrafen, die euren Mann und meinen besten Freund auf dem Gewissen haben,“ fragte er Miki mit ernster Stimme, „wenn ich auf dich aufpassen muss, was ich Koji versprochen habe?“ „Ich kann kämpfen,“ betonte Miki zuversichtlich, „ihr beide habt es mir gelehrt, ihr habt mir den Kampf mit dem Schwert, dem Bogen und mit der Yari beigebracht.“ „Nun gut,“ gab Tomoyuki nach und verspürte auch etwas beruhigendes dabei, „ich werde dich wohl kaum wieder zum Gehen bewegen können.“ „Aber eine Frage noch,“ hakte er wieder mit ernster Stimme nach, „gibt es außer der Warnung noch einen Grund warum du hier bist?“ „Ja den gibt es,“ erwiderte Miki und begann zu weinen, „du bist der Grund warum ich noch Lebenswille verspüre.“ „Wenn du fällst,“ beendete die junge Frau mit Tränen in den Augen, „gebe es keinen Grund mehr für mich noch zu leben!“ T'omoyuki fasste sich an die Stirn und schloss die Augen. „Seit wann fühlst du so?“ fragte er besorgt und auch ein wenig verlegen, „nach dem Koji gefallen war oder schon vorher?“ „Schon immer,“ erwiderte Miki und lächelte trotz ihrer verweinten Augen, „früher warst du wie ein Bruder für mich.“ „Bitte verzeihe mir diese Frage,“ räusperte Tomoyuki, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, „wäre es in seinem Sinne wenn ich seinen Platz einnehme?“ Auf diese Frage wusste Miki keine Antwort, sie grub in ihren Erinnerungen. So viele Gespräche wiederholten sich in ihrem Kopf. So viele Bilder aus vergangenen und besseren Tagen. Doch nichts was die Frage beantworten konnte. „Ich weiß es nicht,“ weinte sie jetzt, „doch du warst immer unserer bester Freund.“ „Wenn jemand in Frage käme,“ sprach sie leise und man hörte heraus das sie Freudentränen weinte, „dann nur du!“ Tomoyuki nahm Miki jetzt in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. „Gib mir noch etwas Zeit,“ tröstete er sie mit sanfter Stimme, „ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen nicht mehr wie ein Bruder für dich zu empfinden.“ Miki nickte und wischte sich mit Tomoyukis Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Die Zeit sollst du haben,“ bestätigte sie leise aber glücklich, „bei dir fühle ich mich nicht nur sicher sondern auch geborgen.“ „Du bist jetzt aktiv mit dabei,“ betonte Tomoyuki und lächelte sie an, „dieses mal wirst du zu den kämpfenden gehören und nicht die Menschen durch einen geheimen Weg fort bringen.“ „Pass auf was du tust,“ fuhr er fort, „für uns und Koji.“ Gegen Mittag kamen auch die anderen zurück. „Können wir nun die Planung fortsetzen?“ erkundigte sich Yoshito gut gelaunt als hätte es zwischen ihnen nie böse Worte gegeben, „das Problem bleibt das gleiche, unser Shogun kommt nicht aus seiner Festung raus.“ „Zu dem ist eine Gruppe Kopfgeldjäger auf dem Weg zu uns,“ fügte Akiba mahnend hinzu, „die müssen wir irgend wie in unseren Plan einbinden.“ '''''Epilog; Nachwort Hauptrollen; Bild:Kiriko Chujo.JPG|Kiriko Chujo Bild:Miyuki Otonashi.JPG|Miyuki Otonashi Bild:Tomoyuki Tanaka.JPG|Tomoyuki Tanaka Bild:Yuji Shinoda.JPG|Yuji Shinoda Bild:Yoshito Chujo.JPG|Yoshito Chujo Bild:Akiba Kyosuke.JPG|Akiba Kyosuke Bild:Akane Kazama.JPG|Akane Kazama Bild:Io Shinoda.JPG|Io Shinoda Bild:G3 Yutaka Sada.JPG| Yutaka Sada Bild:G3 Kazuo Yamabe.JPG| Kazuo Yamabe Bild:G3 Miki Saegusa.JPG| Miki Saegusa Bild:G3 Mayumi Nagamine.JPG| Mayumi Nagamine Nebenrollen; Bild:17 Luftnomaden Fujio Okawa.JPG|Fujio Okawa.JPG Bild:Isao Kiriyama.JPG|Isao Kiriyama Bild:Yuri Tachibana.JPG|Yuri Tachibana Hanamachi - Vergnügungsviertel Shofu Hure Baka/Aho – Idiot Butayaro: Saukerl Okamesan: Langweiler Damarre: Maul halten! Doji - Tölpel, Trottel Miihaa - blöde Ziege Inventar; Soundtrack; thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Chronik